City of bones of the opposite sex
by lavabreadtoast
Summary: Clary is Chris, Simon is Sophie, Isabelle is Isac, Jace is Jasmine. I wonder how differently the story would be told if Clary was a boy, and Simon was a girl (and also something else...). Do you wonder that too, sometimes? Read to find out what happens! With gore, future lemons, and the extreme annoyingness of a girl version of Jace. Starting at Chapter one of City of Bones.


**A/N: hey, this is my first story here, so I'd love some advice to see how I'm doing ^^ (hint hint, REVIEW!) this first chapter is an introduction, but after this it's gonna get a bit . . . weird. That's all I'm saying for now XD **

"You've got to be kidding me," the bouncer said, folding her slender arms across her chest. She glared down at the teenage girl standing in front of her, a faint glint of feminine rivalry in her steely eyes. "There's no way you're bringing that thing in here, young lady."

The teenagers lined outside Pandemonium leaned forward, trying to hear what was happening.

It wasn't normally a long wait to get into the club, but today it seemed like every other person trying to get in was carrying a knife or two. Fifteen-year-old Christian Fray, standing in line with his best friend, Sophie, leaned forward along with everyone else, hoping for some excitement.

"Hey, come one." The girl hoisted the thing up over her head. It looked like a leg of a chair, although pointed to a spike at one end. "It's a part of my costume."

The bouncer raised an eyebrow, her lips looking like they were about to twitch up into a smile. "Your costume, hey? And what would that be?"

The girl smirked. She was pretty hot, Chris thought, for Pandemonium at least. She had bright blue dyed hair that fell around her shoulders in waves and an arrogant smirk that Chris thought was cute. "I'm a vampire hunter." She pushed down on what Chris thought was a chair leg, but what now appeared to be a wooden stake. It bent down, and sprang back up again when the girl let it go. "It's faaaaake. Rubber. See? Gosh, some people . . ."

The girl's eyes were way too bright a red, Chris noticed: the colour of strawberries, slightly diluted blood. Coloured contact lenses, almost definitely. The bouncer shrugged, though she still seemed mad. "Fine then, go on in. . . . stupid vampire hunter."

The girl slid past her fluidly. Chris liked the confident way she held herself, the way she tossed her hair as she went.

"You thought she was cute," said Sophie, sounding rather annoyed. "Didn't you? I can tell these kind of things, you know."

Chris dug his elbow into her ribs. "Shurrup, Soph."

* * *

"So," said Sophie, trying not to grit her teeth too much. "Nice music, eh?"

Of course, Chris didn't reply. He seemed so distant recently, and Sophie was starting to get concerned. But then she saw what he was looking at: that blue haired girl. Sophie felt tears spring to her eyes; her own best friend was more interested in a random girl than her.

Sophie watched her too, watched as she dodged through the crowed, swaying her hips and tossing her hair about in a way that made Sophie kind of confused.

"I, for one," she continued angrily, "am enjoying myself immensely." of course, that was a lie. She hated this place. For one, she was too nerdy: wonky glasses, 'boring' straight brown hair, scruffy clothes, and a general 'comic book girl' appearance. Secondly, it was far too loud.

Sophie continued to watch the girl, smiling to herself as she picked up another guy and headed to a closet with him. Right, maybe now Chris would start paying more attention to her.

"Oh my god," Chris said, straightening up. "Did you see that, Soph? That guy just followed her in there. . . what if he . . . I've got to save her!"

Sophie put her head in her hands as Chris ran off into the crowd. What the hell was his problem?

But then Sophie looked up, and watched with horror as two more girls followed after Chris and the blue haired girl. Sophie sighed. Seeing as so many people seemed to be congregating in the store room, what harm would one more guest to the party do?

Sophie caught up with the two girls, one with long golden hair, the other with pitch black locks cropped into a bob. She tapped the blonde haired girl on the shoulder. "Hey, are you going in the store room? Do you mind if I can join you?"

The girl blinked back at her, looking around, confused. "Umm. . . sure, I guess. Though nobody told us we'd need backup today. Do you have any weapons?"

Sophie tilted her head to the side. "No . . . but I guess that doesn't matter, right?"

The girl shrugged, turning back to her partner. "Okay then, come on. Let's see what Isac's done to that little demon bitch already."

Sophie's eyes widened. Maybe Chris had it right. These people sounded like psychopaths.


End file.
